


Experiment F

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Malice Mizer, Moi Dix Mois
Genre: M/M, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Mana had just wanted to find the perfect band mate, was it really so hard? Yet no real person was good enough, his experiments a failure until K had come along and given Mana the idea for the perfect man.





	Experiment F

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older fic, and I can really see the difference in my writing ability here, but I didn't want to change or improve it either. It's just such a crack fic as it is, why ruin the laughs with a story that could be taken seriously?

From the moment Gackt had walked out of Malice Mizer, Mana had been determined to find the perfect band mate, the one who understood him, never questioned him, always loyal. He's stuck with Malice awhile, Közi was agreeable and Yu~ki was easily distracted but neither of them were perfect. As for Klaha, he'd been a lovely little toy for his bedroom but he was clever, too clever. Klaha had begun to suspect Mana's true intentions and so to save his secret Mana had split up the band.

And so came the dawn of Moi Dix Mois, made entirely from his experiments, who were undeniably a failure, Juka in particular just didn't have what it took to work with him. He wanted blind obedience not questions but he could never remove freewill. In the end it was experiment K who had made him realise that the problem of free will was easier solved by creating the perfect man who agreed with you. If a man's free will made them follow you, then surely there was no need to remove it? It worked with K, his only true success and with that idea in place Mana had began work on his ultimate creation and tonight everything was to be complete.

 

Mana waited in the science lab watching as the door to the machine about the size of a phone box opened letting the slightly pink smoke out into the room. As the smoke parted the silhouette of a man appeared, fully grown and around the same height and build as Mana. This man slowly stepped into the room and stared at his creator confused. Was it just his imagination or was he looking at himself?

“Oh I see, you recreated yourself,” the experiment said not smiling but clearly pleased. He was an exact copy of Mana with the same long black hair, though his features had been perfected . Making him look more feminine, his chest muscles larger and stronger, his waist thinner. He was everything Mana aimed to be when he dressed in women's clothes, the perfect transvestite.

“I am the only person who agrees with me.” Mana explained though this experiment understood already. He was to be Mana's female persona from now on, together they could rule the world.

 

The experiment now known as Mana F had turned out to be perfect but Mana realised he'd made the other too much like himself. He was no good as a band mate so in the end he'd had to come up with a different purpose for Mana F and so the man had become his lover. Tonight was one of those nights when Mana really needed the comfort of himself and so when he arrived home and found his other self dressed in nothing but a blue silk camisole style top and matching underwear he had practically purred in excitement.

“Mana, I need you.” Mana F begged and Mana nodded sliding the bolt on his front door and wrapping his arms around the others waist pulling him close. They kissed tenderly and as obediently as always Mana F slid to the floor releasing Mana's penis from his clothes and eagerly wrapping his lips around the others length. This was probably Mana's biggest fetish, his desire to sleep with himself and now it was possible. When could he ever say now? With a moan he buried his hands into his other self's hair pushing him closer and watching as lips so very much like his own brought him this pleasure.

“Come baby, let's go to the bedroom.” Mana whispered after awhile, moving away and heading up the stairs knowing the other would follow as he wanted it just as much as Mana did. Once in the room Mana F happily got on the bed spreading his legs and before long Mana was inside himself pleasuring the other him like nobody else ever could. Who else understood his body better than he did?

 

In the morning Mana woke up and stared around his room groaning as he realised this was all a dream. He'd had it a few times recently, the dream in which he made love with himself but he was back in reality now, he only had his mirrors and so slightly disappointed he couldn't live in that dream world he pulled out his favourite dildo. The toy was large and would fill him nicely and whilst he couldn't actually sleep with himself he could always watch in the mirror and imagine that he was Mana F being loved by the greatest man in the world, himself.

 


End file.
